Sayonara no Monogatari
by Fvvn
Summary: hanya satu hari, dan kau sanggup menggugahku. hebat/Selamat tinggal, 2011. Sampai jumpa, Naruto/Ini bukanlah perpisahan. aku yakin itu/Dedicate to New Year, 2012/Sho-Ai, Fluff, Sasuke POV/Pindah Akun a.k.a Republish/DLDR


**Title **: Sayonara no Monogatari

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance/Friendship

**Warning** : OOC, AU, EYD kurang, alur ngebut, Sasuke POV, gantung, DLDR

**Summary** : hanya satu hari, dan kau sanggup menggugahku. hebat/Selamat tinggal, 2011. Sampai jumpa, Naruto/Ini bukanlah perpisahan. aku yakin itu/Dedicate to New Year, 2012/

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Langit sore di musim dingin terlihat beku. Setiap tahun selalu saja begini. Pulang ke tempat yang sepi dan tak pernah mendapat sambutan apapun dari siapapun. Orangtua? Mereka sudah berada di tempat yang jauh. Itachi? Mana peduli. Aku tinggal sendiri, di apartemen kecil. Menunggu hari-hari berlalu, menunggu amplop putih berisikan uang sekolah dari Itachi, ataupun menunggu malaikat pencabut nyawa datang kepadaku.

Setiap tahun berlalu dan tidak ada yang membuatku sanggup terpesona maupun mengingat kejadian apa yang baru saja dilalui. Aku hanya melakukan A dan berakhir dengan melupakannya. Hidupku semenjak tidak punya orangtua, terasa hampa. Telapak tanganku yang dingin seolah transparan dan tak bisa dirasakan lagi. Aku tak bisa memeluk apapun, dan tak lagi mengecap rasa manis dan hangatnya hidup di dunia.

Setiap pulang sekolah, aku tak pernah berkeliaran kemanapun dan rutinitas ini kulakukan sepanjang tahun. Musim semi sampai gugur, selalu kulintasi dengan kaki telanjang. Apartemen dan sekolahku dekat–menurutku–jadi, naik bus atau kereta hanya akan membuang-buang uang. Tiga puluh menit dengan sepeda–sampai sekarang aku belum punya itu–atau kau bisa jalan kaki dengan waktu satu jam–tentu saja jika lari kondisinya beda lagi–.

Untuk seukuran remaja, aku termasuk orang yang menyianyiakan kebahagian. Tapi, buatku begini saja juga cukup. Aku tak meminta sesuatu yang muluk-muluk kepada tuhan. Asal diberi satu kehidupan, aku tidak peduli harus bahagia atau tidak. Mungkin nanti, jika ada kesempatan aku akan membuat orang lain bahagia. Itu saja sudah cukup.

Dan yah, tanpa terasa umurku sudah di penghujung tahun. Hari ini salju turun melapisi bumi yang kotor. Sepanjang mata memandang, yang kulihat hanyalah hamparan putih suci. Baru saja aku keluar dari lapangan sekolah, menenteng toga dan menyampirkan seragam kelulusanku di bahu.

Mulai besok, aku tidak lagi sekolah disini. Dan statusku berganti.

SMA bukanlah masa yang menyenangkan bagiku. Tapi tetap, aku akan merindukan tempat ini, suatu hari. Langit sore di sepanjang jalan membuatku nostalgia. Butiran salju yang berjatuhan seolah adalah kepingan memori, dan jika dikumpulkan akan membentuk sebuah kaleidoskop tentang masa lalu. Entah kenapa disaat-saat berjalan sendirian di tengah musim yang dingin seperti ini akan membuatku merasa sepi. Manusia-manusia yang berseliweran terlihat seperti film di mataku, dan mereka terlihat buram dari kejauhan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dari sekian banyak manusia yang ada saat itu, cuman satu yang terlihat jelas, bergerak dengan sepedanya dalam mode kecepatan penuh.

Aku masih tidak tahu, mungkin saja rambutnya yang jabrik dan kuning mencolok yang membuatnya terlihat hidup. Aku tidak tahu.

"Yo! Sasuke!" ia mengerem sepedanya tepat didepan hidungku. Jarinya memberi salam khas, cengirannya lebar. Untuk seukuran manusia yang hidup, dia terlihat sangat menikmati setiap detiknya, "Kau mau pulang?" aku mendengus, tanda iya, "Hee … kalau begitu ayo bareng! Besok kita bukan lagi teman sekelas, jadi tak ada salahkan kan kalau ngobrol-ngobrol sebentar diperjalanan?" ia turun dari sepedanya dan menuntunnya disampingku, sambil berjalan beriringan.

"Heh _dobe_. Kau sadar tidak, rumah kita berlainan arah?" dia cuman nyengir menatapku. Padahal aku memanggilnya dengan tidak sopan. Bahkan untuk seukuran teman dekat, memanggilnya 'bodoh' adalah suatu hal yang salah. Tapi, dia tidak terganggu karenanya.

"Habis, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku belum punya kenangan apapun tentangmu selama di SMA. Jadi, ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk berbicara denganmu," bibirku terkunci rapat saat mendengarnya, "Hmm aku tak mau melupakan siapapun disekolah itu. apalagi kau teman sekelasku, Sasuke," dia membuat pandangan yang teduh tiba-tiba, "Dan ah! Sewaktu pergantian tempat duduk, kita pernah sebangku saat pelajarannya Kakashi-_sensei_. Kau ingat tidak? Ayolah … Kelas kita kan cuman berisi 32 murid saja. Haha!" dia tertawa dengan tangan kiri yang berkacak pinggang. Aku mencoba untuk bersikap acuh padanya.

"Tapi, ke rumahku dengan jalan kaki akan makan waktu sejam. Lebih baik kau pulang,"

"Justru itu bagus!" Naruto berseru senang.

"Hah?"

"Aku kan naik sepeda. Takkan makan waktu untuk pulang. Dan lagi, dengan waktu sejam aku bisa membicarakan banyak hal. Hehe!" aku mendiamkan orang itu setelahnya.

Dan pada akhirnya, perjalananku berakhir dalam kebisuan. Aku memang tak menyukai hal-hal yang bersifat obrolan dan basa-basi. Tapi tetap, tidak ada guratan kesal atau apapun yang muncul dari wajah Naruto. Dia sibuk bergumam disepanjang jalan. Saat itupun, aku tak menginterupsinya, dan membiarkan Naruto bersikap semaunya.

"Sudah sampai. Sampai jumpa, dobe,"

Aku menatapnya sekilas, dan bocah itu terpekur diam didepanku. Tanpa satu ucapanpun. Yang ia lakukan hanya tersenyum.

"Sasuke, selamat ya untuk kelulusannya," tiba-tiba saja ia berujar demikian.

"Hn,"

"Jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan sampai kau gagal ujian masuk gara-gara terserang flu," entah kenapa ia jadi terdengar seperti ibuku.

"Iya, _dobe_,"

"Lalu … jangan lupa kalau kau masih punya aku,"

"Hah?" sekarang aku merasa geli dengan ucapannya.

"Eee bukan begitu! Aduuh, gimana jelasinnya ya," ia terlihat panik sendiri, "Maksudku, kau selalu terlihat seperti 'aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. Aku hidup sendiri' dan blablabla. Wajahmu itu bikin muak, kau tahu," keningku berkerut setelah mendengar ocehan panjangnya, "Makanya, kalau ada apa-apa kau tidak harus menghadapinya sendirian. kau bisa minta bantuan padaku. Aku akan bantu sebisanya," ia nyengir lagi, lebih lebar. Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia berbicara seperti itu. buang-buang tenaga, "Dan oh iya, aku minta nomormu,"

"Buat apa?" tanganku sudah melipat didada, acuh. Dia tak menggubris ekspresiku saat itu.

"Nanti saja penjelasannya," ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan siap mengetikkan sesuatu, "Berapa nomormu?" aku hanya menghela napas dan menyebutkan sebuah kombinasi angka, "Oke, sampai nanti, Sasuke!" ia menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuh kencang.

"Hn_–_"

Bahkan ditengah salju saja, orang itu masih terlihat berapi-api. Memang luarbiasa.

.

.

**-Fuun-**

.

.

Jam dinding menarik jarumnya untuk mengejarku. Terdengar suara cicit dari teko yang dipanaskan. Uapnya memenuhi sebagian ruang. Aku sedang membuat kopi hangat untuk menemani belajar. Lusa adalah hari dimana tes masuk universitas Konoha akan berlangsung. Derap kakiku menjadi satu-satunya yang berisik ditempat ini. Apartemen yang dikelola Tsunade malam ini terasa hening. Kepalaku mendongak keluar jendela, langit gelap tanpa adanya bintang. Benar-benar malam yang senyap.

Aku kembali duduk berselimutkan _kotatsu_ hangat. Kembali bekerja dengan pulpen dan buku-buku.

Sesaat kurasakan ponselku yang bergetar, tanda adanya panggilan masuk dengan nomor yang tidak diketahui. Kulihat jam di dinding, pukul sebelas lewat sepuluh menit. Orang gila macam apa yang menelpon di tengah malam seperti ini?

"Hn?"

"_Sas? Sasuke kan?"_ suara bising itu. suara yang kudengar sore tadi.

"Memangnya siapa lagi!" aku menggeram, "Mau apa malam-malam begini, Naruto? Cepatlah, aku sedang sibuk."

"_Hehe,"_

"Oi?" suara tawanya membuatku ngeri.

"_Aku ada didepan rumahmu sekarang,"_ ponsel ditanganku meluncur bebas.

"A-Apa kau bilang?" kepalaku mendongak keluar. seonggok mahluk berambut jabrik melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Sepedanya sudah terparkir didepan pekarangan apartemenku dengan rapi.

Cepat-cepat kuturuni tangga dan berlari keluar.

"Halo!" aku menggeram disana, tapi ia tak memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara, "Ayo jalan-jalan. Di pusat kota sedang ramai lho!" aku sudah mendengus tidak bergairah saat itu. jangan bercanda ditengah malam begini, hei.

"Pulanglah Na– ekh! OI!" tiba-tiba saja ia menarik tanganku, dan berlari.

"Kau tidak perlu ganti baju. Seperti itu juga tak apa-apa," ia menoleh padaku dengan cengiran khasnya. kemudian membawaku pergi ke suatu tempat dengan menaiki bus. Semuanya ia yang bayar. Dasar orang gila, benar-benar tak bisa ditebak maunya apa.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan kami turun di sebuah balai kota yang penuh dengan semarak lampu aneka warna. Pepohonan digantungi oleh banyak hiasan. Beberapa pria berseragam tradisional, menabuh _taiko_ diatas panggung besar. mataku tak bisa berkedip, melihat semuanya yang begitu … tidak biasa.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku tak mengerti, "Kenapa ramai?"

"Kau lupa eh? Parah sekali," ia menggeleng sambil mendecak–tidak bermaksud menyinggung. Hanya menggodaku–, "Kita kan sedang merayakan pergantian tahun Sasu-_teme_!" ia meninju bahuku, bergaya seolah kami adalah teman akrab. Disana, aku hanya menaikkan alis.

"Kita?" ia mengangguk cepat.

"Haha! Iya! Kurasa obrolan tadi sore masih kurang untuk dijadikan sebagai kenang-kenangan. Jadi, kita rayakan tahun baru disini. Oke?" ia terkekeh sebelum akhirnya tanganku ditarik menuju ke kerumunan. Ia mengajakku menonton beberapa pertunjukkan yang tersedia diatas panggung. Balai kota terlihat sangat gemerlap. Malam hari terasa seperti siang saja. Begitu bising, dan sangat tidak menunjukkan nuansa kelam dari musim dingin.

Tapi aku tidak suka dengan keributan yang ada disini. Aku tidak suka dengan keramaian.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Menyenangkan bukan?" kepalaku kaku tak berputar ataupun naik-turun. Mataku sepertinya menyinggung perasaan Naruto hingga membuat pandangan bocah itu kembali sayu, "Kau tidak suka?"

"Aku mau pulang,"

"Oke oke," ia menghela napas, lalu menuntunku keluar dari pusat keramaian, "Tapi tunggu sebentar. Aku mau beli cumi goreng. Kau mau?" aku tidak menjawab apa-apa disana. tetapi, bocah itu kembali dengan membawa dua buah tusuk cumi goreng. Dan ia berikan yang satu kepadaku. Aku hanya menerimanya dalam diam. Ia tersenyum lagi, "Enak kan?"

Saat bersama Naruto, pikiranku tidak ada dimana-mana. Seperti ada sihir yang membuatku merasa tenang.

"Oi _dobe_, kubilang aku mau pulang!" saat turun dari bus yang kami tumpangi, aku baru sadar kalau ini bukanlah daerah disekitar rumahku. Begitu lapang dan berdiri sebuah gedung besar ditengah kekosongan lahan, "Ini dimana!" Naruto menipuku. Ia hanya menggosok belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa konyol seperti biasa.

"Ini ada di belakang bukit rumah sakit, Konoha. Dari atas kita bisa melihat pemandangan yang bagus," aku tidak tahu, kenapa ia sebegitu ngototnya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Kami bahkan tidak pernah terlibat masalah yang cukup serius saat disekolah dan aku tak pernah mencampuri urusannya. Begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi, khusus hari ini, aku merasa Naruto sangatlah aneh.

Ia menarikku untuk menanjak bukit berselimut salju dan kami berdiri tepat dibawah naungan cabang pohon raksasa dibukit itu, "Sampaaaai!" ia berteriak senang sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Terpaan angin mendorong helaian rambutnya, dan dahinya terpampang dengan jelas, "Keren kan? Kalau disini, bintangnya ada banyak!" ia menoleh padaku dengan wajah penuh harap, "Lihat! Lihat! Dari sini kau bisa menangkap satu komplek perumahan sekaligus! Malam-malam memang waktu yang bagus untuk relaksasi, kau tahu," tiba-tiba saja letupan kembang api menyala-nyala diatas langit berbintang. Naruto menatapnya dengan takjub, plus mulut yang terbuka lebar.

**DAAR DARR!**

Warna-warnanya membuat mataku silau.

"Kembang api! AH!" tiba-tiba saja ia menatap jam tangannya. Kemudian tersenyum sumringah menatapku, "_Akemashite omedetou_, Sasuke!" kakiku tertancap seperti paku, tak bisa bergerak untuk pergi.

Ya ampun.

"Keren kan? Kita tahun baruan bareng-bareng. Kurasa ini cukup untuk dijadikan kenangan," barisan giginya terpampang rapi, "Apa kau masih tak menikmati hari ini?" sebenarnya aku tidak tega untuk bilang 'payah'. Jadi, aku cuman bisa bilang,

"Kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah besok mati, Naruto?" perkataanku sanggup membuatnya beku ditempat. Senyumannya luntur, bersamaan dengan matinya kembang api yang menghiasi langit di tahun baru. Naruto mengusap tengkuknya tak enak, wajahnya mulai terlihat tidak beres.

"Hehe … aku berlebihan ya?" pertanyaan itu tak kujawab, "Sebenarnya, ini hari terakhirku di Konoha. nanti Siang, aku akan pindah ke luar kota," ia menghela napas panjang, "Aku panik saat mendapatkan telepon dari bibi pagi-pagi dan menyuruhku untuk mengepakkan barang dan tinggal dirumahnya. Aku merasa … sedih saja saat tidak lagi bertemu dengan teman-teman SMA-ku," pandangannya semakin merunduk. Ia tak lagi menatap padaku.

"Memangnya, kau mau pindah kemana?" ia terlihat diam sejenak.

"Ame. Kota Ame," ia mendesah pelan, "Dari sini jaraknya empat stasiun. Aku harus naik-turun kereta beberapa kali,"

"1400 kilometer," aku bergumam pelan, "Jauh juga," matanya menatapku bengong.

"Kau tahu? Tuh kan, ahh … sebenarnya aku tidak mau pergi secepat itu. padahal masih ada pesta perpisahan yang harus kuhadiri besok. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi," ia menggosok-gosok tengkuknya dengan segan, "Aku belum bilang pada Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji kalau hari ini aku pindah. Bisa tolong kau sampaikan?" ia tersenyum samar.

_Tapi … kenapa?_

"Kau belum bilang pada mereka?" ia menggeleng pelan, "Kau bisa minta tolong pada yang lain," jawabku acuh.

"Pada siapa lagi? Kau satu-satunya orang yang ada di sampingku terus semenjak kemarin sore, _teme_," sekarang mataku menatap safirnya dengan ludah yang tertelan, "Orangtuaku sudah pergi jauh, di Konoha aku tinggal sendirian. seharusnya aku sudah pindah dari waktu yang lama. Tapi, aku bilang pada bibi kalau pindah ditengah semester terlalu nanggung. Makanya … aku meminta dia untuk menunggu sampai hari kelulusan,"

"Oh," aku tidak pandai berekspresi, jadi hanya itu yang bisa kukeluarkan. Mataku menatap langit yang terlihat beku dengan tetesan butir salju. Bintang di malam itu semakin banyak. Mataku mengerjap sekali, "Sebaiknya kita pulang,"

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi sepintas, kulihat butiran air mata jatuh menuruni pipi Naruto.

"Ah! Iya, iya," ia mengangguk sambil nyengir seperti semula.

.

.

**-Fuun-**

.

.

Perjalanan pulang terasa hening. Naruto jadi terlihat lebih diam. ia tak seberisik saat pertama kali datang. Tanpa terasa, kakiku sudah menapak di depan halaman rumah. Naruto hendak mengambil sepedanya dan mengeluarkannya dari pekarangan.

"Sas, aku pulang ya," ia sudah siap menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuh pergi. Aku hanya memandangnya tanpa berpaling, mencoba untuk memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja,

"Naruto," panggilanku membuatnya berhenti mendadak. kakinya yang sudah menginjak pedal, kembali turun menapaki tumpukan salju di jalan, "Hari ini … menyenangkan, terimakasih," ia tersenyum sekejap.

Kakinya melangkah turun dari sepeda dan tiba-tiba saja ia berlari kearahku. Lalu, memelukku, mengacak-acak rambutku. Semuanya.

"Apa maumu, _dobe_?" ia mendengus dibalik tengkukku, rasanya geli, "O-oi!" kemudian berbisik pelan di telingaku.

"Balas emailku, _Teme_. Jangan di _ignore_," ia menatapku sebentar sebelum akhirnya kedua lengan cokelatnya itu melepaskan tubuhku. Ia sempat meninju bahuku seperti biasa, lalu mengayuh sepedanya kuat-kuat, "Sampai jumpaaa! Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

Selamat tinggal, 2011

Sampai jumpa, Naruto.

Aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan tahun 2011. Tapi mungkin, aku masih punya kesempatan untuk Naruto.

.

.

.

**Owari**

**A/N** : oke, ini fic pindah akun :O akun yang sebelumnya itu punya temen saia, tapi karena nggak kepake-pake sama dia jadinya yaa saia isi aja sama fanfic gore dan BL saia. tapi eh, setelah dipikir-pikir, saia ga betah ber-akun dua. rasanya jadi menganakemaskan akun yang pertama :ngakak:

saya nulis fic ini sambil dengerin lagu-lagu rekomendasinya **Mikangede** (haha) dan well, gilaa semuanya lagu-lagu bernada mellow! Khususnya lagu **Azu** yang **I Will**, itu yang paling NGENA banget! Pas lagi nulis yang bagian 'sampai jumpa, Naruto' ehhh, tiba-tiba aja lirik 'Sayonara' mengiang ditelinga. Aduh, pas banget rasanya. Haha!

Yah, ini memang fic berbobot ringan. Tapi, semoga kalian suka XD

**(~'w'~)**

.

.

.

**Muchas gracias, Amigo!**

**-Fujisaki Fuun-  
><strong>

**Akemashite Omedetou 2012!**

**Enjoy your day!**


End file.
